


Family Christmas

by zephrene



Series: Moonshine 'Verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/pseuds/zephrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an advent drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Christmas

Almost midnight, December twenty-third, and the sitting room was dark despite the glow of the tree decorations and the screened fire. Harry sat in the rocking chair by the hearth, his cheek resting on the soft red curls of the baby sprawled over his chest. She slept restlessly, and he rubbed her back as he stared at the lights of London through the window.

Stretched on the sofa beside him, Hermione was visible only as a cascade of brown curls and one pale hand peeking from a cocoon of quilts. She slept the sleep of the exhausted, catching what she could while Emma was quiet.

It was almost perfect, Harry thought, his eyes shifting to the mantel, where four knitted stockings hung in festive splendor. The oldest had Ron's name worked into the cuff, and a patch on the toe. Next to that one, Harry's had a pattern of snitches and Hermione's one of orange cats. The newest and smallest, worked with holly leaves, was already well-chewed in a few places.

The clock above the fireplace chimed, and Harry sighed with relief. At last, Ron's hand had moved from 'Overtime' to 'Traveling'. It had taken some negotiating, and a few favors called in, but the MLE had granted Harry's Christmas wish in the end. This year would be the first Christmas Eve since they moved into this flat that all three of them were home, with no obligations or work shifts.

For Emma's first Christmas, it was important to be a family.


End file.
